True Desire
by tsubasa-1742
Summary: This is the final sequal to my 'true' series.I don't plan to write any more unless people really want me to.Vegeta plans to go into outer space to train alone yet Goku has other things in mind.Goku's uke in this one!YAOI! ;


Title: True Desire

Author: Megan, AKA yaoi_lover_16

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ! NO SUEING! ^^;

Rating: R, _another_ one.

Content: I like this announcement= EXTRA, EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT! THIS FIC CONTAINS **_YAOI_** OR IN LAMENENCE TERMS HOMOSEXUALITY (GUY/GUY SEX!). IF YOU PEOPLE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN DON'T READ IT! ^^;

Coupling: Goku/Vegeta

A/N: Okay, here's another sequel. This one is to be read after "True Heat". The list goes "True Love", "True Heat" and "True Desire". It's obviously another Goku/Vegeta fic and I hope you all enjoy it. Now, if you people don't mind, I feel like announcing that I got my first flame review. And to that person, fuck you! I write what I want, how I want and when I want and you have no fucking say in what the hell I do. So to all of the other people who do give me flame reviews, keep them coming. I always need a good laugh and, hell, it only makes me want to write more stories like this to annoy the hell out of you. On a better note and so as not to go into an angst mode, I hope you yaoi readers enjoy the story. And **_PLEASE_** review ^^;

****

True Desire

__

By: yaoi_lover_15

__

Vegeta's POV

"Listen very closely to me, Kakarotto." I ordered, pausing to make sure the baka was listening. "I am going into outer space to train, _by myself_, weather you like that fact or not. Now let go." I added, attempting to shake the baka from around my thighs so I could leave.

"VEGETA!" Kakarotto whined, holding onto my thighs for dear life. "Why can't I go with you?!" He pouted, staring up at me from my legs, which his arms and legs were wrapped securely around.

"You will just get in my way!" I shouted, pounding on his head halfheartedly.

"No I won't." He claimed, a stern look appearing on his countenance. "I can help you. I can be your sparing partner."

"No way." I barked, my scowl growing darker as the larger Saiyan still refused to release me.

"But whhyyy?!" Kakarotto complained, his cheek nuzzling my crotch teasingly.

I groaned softly, my legs almost giving way to the baka's ministrations. I recollected myself and glared daggers down at my mate. "That's why. If you come I won't accomplish anything."

"And that's a bad thing?" Kakarotto asked seductively, his hands moving up from my thighs to caress my rear.

I could barley stifled a moan as Kakarotto continued to fondle me. My fingers rising, of their own accord, to tangle into the taller warrior's hair as his hands rose from my backside to caress my tail, which swayed lazily behind me. "Stop that..." I panted softly, attempting, vainly, to keep my hips from bucking.

"Make me." Kakarotto purred softly, rising up on his feet to kiss me passionately, his fingers still stroking and ruffling through the fur of my tail.

I moaned softly into my mate's mouth, all thoughts about leaving completely forgotten as Kakarotto lifted me up off of the ground and walked over to the bed in the capsule ship, still kissing me passionately. 'No! I've gotta get outta here.' I panicked and attempted to rise up off of the bed Kakarotto had plopped me down onto, only to be brought back down by the larger Saiyan's weight. "Get off of me you, baka!" I ordered sharply, attempting to push the other Saiyan off of me.

__

Goku's POV

I simply ignored him and nuzzled his neck softly, lapping at his soft tanned flesh ravenously. I groaned against my lover and arched slightly, attempting to ensnare Vegeta in a net of ecstasy to keep him from leaving. "Please, Vegeta..." I groaned softly, rocking my hips against my prince's a moment later. "Don't leave me..." I panted, nipping at Vegeta's shoulder teasingly.

"Baka..." Vegeta groaned, tossing his head back in defeat as his hips picked up my sway.

"Vegeta..." I groaned back softly, encircling my mate in my gently embrace.

I had a plan...Vegeta just didn't know about it yet. I could sense my lover was getting a little bored with our recent pillow talking so I decided to try something new. I was going to be uke today, weather my mate wanted to take me or not was truly his decision. I didn't exactly want him to turn me down so I planed to arouse him so much that he wouldn't have much of a choice in the matter. I would refuse to give him release any way else besides from within me and I knew damn well that my prince wasn't to fond about self-indulgence, so, in a way, he didn't have a choice in the matter. It was my way or the highway.

I smirked down at my mate as he gasped into our kiss, due to a drastic altering in the grind of our hips. I bit his bottom lip tauntingly and changed our grind to more of a roll, making my lover have to wait more then he wanted for the next aching caress.

I parted his thighs, almost forgetting the role I was trying to play, and dragged my tail up the soft, quivering inner thigh of my mate. He purred deeply in response, obviously loving my petting and caresses. I shivered at the deep purr, wanting nothing more then to give this gorgeous body what it didn't expect. I leaned forward, lips brushing gently against Vegeta's ear.

"Vegeta..." I purred back. "Take me..."

I felt my lover's muscles shoot tense and I pulled back to look into my prince's startled visage. I looked down at him, nothing but love, need and desire burning from my eyes. I dropped my head to my prince's lips and whispered again. "Take me...please, Vegeta." I begged, lips brushing, whisper soft, against his own.

__

Vegeta's POV

'Kami...' Surely he didn't just say what I had been yearning for him to say for the past...Kami knows how long. And, more to the point, it was a beg. A soft, whimpering, imploring request from my mate. I shivered as his lips brushed against my own during the pleading, breathless request. 'Of course I'll take you, Kakarotto.' I smirked devilishly, thinking of the different ways I could ravage this magnificent body.

Kakarotto's head lifted up once more to look down into my eyes imploringly. A glimmer of anticipation sparking in those emotional eyes as he notice the evil little smirk tugging at the corner of my lips. He leaned forward again, wholeheartedly attempting to consume my lips, yet he didn't make it...

With a twist from me and a soft, surprised gasp from my mate I had him pressed into the crumpled sheets of the mattress. I peered down at him possessively and brought my gloved hands to my lips. I tugged the fingers of the tight cloth, loosening the material trapping my hand finger by finger. I could feel Kakarotto's eyes on me, devouring the sensual strip tease and moaning softly as I ripped the glove from off of my hand and dragged said hand down my mate's spread, clothed thigh. I followed the same act with my other hand, dragging the appendage down one burley thigh, a minute later coaxing them to spread wider.

My gaze darted back to my mate's as his hands lift to rip my shirt from my upper half, obviously wanting this as much as I had been. He must of thought that I would be forward like my usual self and just take him. He didn't think he would have to ask and that was why he had waited so long.

My shirt was tossed across the room, Kakarotto's feral eyes devouring my chest before his lips started to do the same, closing around one of my nipples and suckling suggestively. I moaned deeply and arched into my lover as his hand went in the opposite direction, trailing down my spin to my rear to knead it in an agonizingly slow manner, the act causing friction both before and behind me. His hands ceased in their relentless ministrations to rise and brush tormenting fingers through the fur of my tail.

I screamed... My hips bucking wildly against those of my mate's and making him moan with pleasure. I shook my hips, ridding my tail of those teasing fingers and pushed Kakarotto back down onto the bed. He gasped softly as I took off his double shirts, almost tearing them in my frenzied state.

"Kakarotto..." I panted before dropping my head to the scrumptious chest, taking an already hardened nub into my mouth, bighting it softly and making my mate arch up, a small whimper torn from his throat.

I grinned against his flesh as he started to wither and twist beneath me, breaths coming in ragged pants as my tongue left to pay homage to my lover's other nipple. The same reaction came, an arch but a deeper whimper. I chuckled as his hands lifted to curl into my hair, the whimper coming again as I bit the hardened flesh.

"Vegeta..."

__

Goku's POV

I had never felt so much pleasure in my entire life. My prince's lips were devouring my skin with a hungry passionate fever that I had never experienced beyond that of the battlefield. My tail absently snaked out from behind my back to tickle my mate's biceps as his hands clasped my hips, preventing them from moving to arouse him any further. As it was we barley had any of our cloths off and I was reduced to the movements of squirming and arching.

My hands tugged at my prince's hair, tearing his lips away from my chest and drawing him up to look at me nose-to-nose. I nipped at said nose, panting softly as I begged once again to my lover. "Vegeta...please..." I whimpered, rocking my hips forward to grind against his own.

I watched as his eyes turned to mere slits, savoring the motion and shivering in response. I was so ready for him to take me it made me feel kind of whorish. I shook my head slightly at the though. Vegeta saw me as much more...

He smirked down at me, tongue graving across my lips in a, sort of, worshiping caress.

Oh yes, he definitely saw me as much more.

His lips traveled down my body, pressing soft kisses against quivering muscles as he went. He reached my navel, looking up at me tauntingly as he dipped his tongue into it, making me gasp softly. He traveled lower, growling at the material of my pants that was in his way, and, without so much as a second thought, ripped them clear off my lower half. His eyes darted to examine my obvious arousal then shot back up to look at me, a teasing smirk adorning his lips as he ignored the erect length, instead traveling lower to kiss, lick and nip at one of my thighs.

'Kami, please don't tease me Vegeta... I've been wanting this for far too long.' It was torture letting my prince have his way. His explorations of my skin making me painfully aroused.

I whimpered again as he, once again, bypassed my erection and went to devour my other thigh. No more. I couldn't take any more. My hands shot out to clasp my aching erection and stroke until I reached the satisfaction I so desperately need.

__

Vegeta's POV

My mind had never before been so clouded. I was drowning in my senses. Taste, touch, sight, smell, sound. I wanted to do nothing but take this beautiful being into me and hold him for the rest of eternity. He was so beautiful. I don't know how I could have ever missed that obvious fact before.

Motion...he moved. Another squirm? No, this was a jerk. I looked up to see my lover clasping hold of his member, stroking slowly, an almost pained look on his face. What did he think he was doing?!

"Vegeta..."

He was whimpering. Kami, stop that... I want to be the one to pleasure you my love. A low growl built up in my chest and erupted as I saw tears fall from my warrior's eyes. I prowled up his body again, ripping his hands away and listening with such need to the cry of denied completion from my mate. His eyes opened, awash with tears of pain and need.

"Please..."

I could take no more. I had to have him...all of him. I brought his hands to my lips and kissed the palms gently, almost in an apologizing way for the pain I had caused him for postponing his release for so long. He was trying so hard not to embarrass himself.

I smiled down at him tenderly, releasing his hands and taking two of my own fingers into my mouth. I sucked on them for a considerably long time, eyeing my lover suggestively until he could no longer look into my eyes without releasing then and there. I opened my mouth, releasing the fingers, which were thoroughly coated with saliva , and trailed them down until they were pressed firmly against my warrior's opening.

My lover's eyes shot open at that and a gleam of anticipation sparked across their surface. I smirked down at him and pressed one digit into his tight opening. I watched with a slight amount of amusement as his face contorted in confusion and pain.

"Vegeta?" Kakarotto questioned, looking at me a bit quizzically.

"Yes, Kakarotto?" I replied, kissing his forehead in a soothing manner, trying to make the pain lessen by any means as another digit followed the other.

"Is...ugh..." A soft groan. "Is it supposed to hurt like this?" He queried as I placed in a third digit.

"It'll get better." I reassured as I began to push the fingers in and out, massaging gently and searching for something...

A sharp gasped escape my mate's lip and his hip arched high off the bed. I smirked in return and angled my fingers to hit that spot as best as I could. His fingers clasped desperately to my shoulders, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. The next time I hit that spot was almost both of our undoing. His body lifted almost entirely off of the bed and pressed into mine, pressing erotic places to heated ones that practically screamed to be buried to the hilt within the wondrous heat below.

In one swift movement I withdrew the fingers. I couldn't take anymore and neither could my warrior. We both needed it...now. Only a few more seconds later and my usual spandex pants were carelessly discarded, my hips pressing firmly between my mate's thighs, my aching erection pressed tightly against his opening. His eyes opened again to ensnare me in that midnight velvet gaze and I couldn't of prevented my hips from pressing forward even if I tried. With a feral scream from either one of us I was buried in that excruciatingly tight body, his heat and embrace enveloping me wholly.

No movement... I simply stayed that way, waiting for the pleasurable sensations to subside so I could once again regain control of my lost wits. But Kakarotto wouldn't allow me to stay that way forever, his steel thighs wrapped around my hips and pulled me deeper in, if that were at all possible. I fell forward, loosing all strength but that to pound into the body below mine. My face buried deeply into the warm flesh of my mates throat, lips and tongue caressing in unspoken thanks for this wonderfully pleasant privilege.

__

Goku's POV

My lips mouthed one word, it was the only one I could use to describe how good I felt with my prince pounding so deeply within me. 'Kami...' Every single time, in out in out, he hit that one spot that made me see white. Kami, was this how I was supposed to feel?

Lips on my neck, teeth and tongue lavishing the skin he found there. Oh, my prince, how could either of us denied this for so long? If only it could last forever. Kami, what I wouldn't give for that! A soft groan reached my ears and I looked down to see my tail subconsciously wrapping around my lover's and stroking gently. I, myself, groaned at the fell, fingers clinging to my prince's hips.

"Vegeta..." I moaned out, a desperate plea for him to make the pleasure grow, if possible.

His pace quickened a moment later, more jagged and quick. The change left me gasping for breath. Please...never let it end. That's when I felt it. Vegeta's ki was rising drastically, swiftly over powering me and leaving me completely breathless as he reached Super Saiyan.

"VEGETA!"

__

Vegeta's POV

A truly enraptured scream reached my ears as I reach Super Saiyan. Fingers clung desperately to my back and soft moans reached my ears. 'Yes...follow my lead, Kakarotto.' A moment later my lover followed suit, reaching Super Saiyan with another enraptured cry. 'I want you to know how I felt that time you reached your highest level.'

With a deep dominating growl and an altered pace I transformed to level two ,once again leaving my mate breathless. With one final scream of rapture he followed again, making me moan out his name through clenched teeth.

Truly, I would do anything for this man. I would sacrifice everything just to touch him and be touched by him. I had absolutely no idea of the joyous gift I was granted when Kakarotto had given me his glorious heart that day out by the lake. Kami, how I love him. There was absolutely nothing that could keep me from being with him and if anything tried they would pay the deadly price.

I took a moment out of my pleasurable revere just to look down at him. He was laying flat on his back, his limbs out stretched and no longer touching me. He was obviously already exhausted. His hair was golden, his eyes shut, his lips open, gapping, pants and moans escaping those lips with the echoing trace of my name. By Kami, he was beautiful...and he was all mine.

At that realization, something snapped and I was left screaming bloody murder as a wave of phenomenal power washed over my being, the power being over run just seconds later by an unbearable pleasure that instantly sent both my mate and me over the edge of oblivion with a howl of barbaric euphoria.

I came to a few minutes later, wrapped in my mate's arms, practically blanked by thick golden locks that didn't appear to be my mate's.

"So..." Kakarotto panted, his hair still short and gold, obviously being only in his SSJ2 form. "That's how you felt that one time I turned Super Saiyan three?"

The comment was left unanswered as I collapsed onto my warrior's chest, the bouquet of golden hair tumbling down my shoulders growing short and then turning my original flame of ebony. I panted softly against the warm chest I was laying on, absently listening to Kakarotto's abstract heartbeat as I tried to gain my breath and assemble what the hell just happened.

"Told you I could help you train." Kakarotto spoke up after we had both recollected ourselves.

I smirked softly at the comment. "Indeed you did, Kakarotto. Indeed you did."

^^; owari ^^;

A/N: Okay people this is officially the end of the series. I'm getting a little bored with this time sequence so I'm going to move on. To those of you who actually like this time sequence, review and tell me. If I get enough reviews asking me to continue the series then I will. But, to be honest, I'm not sure I'll put as much heart into it as I had in the others. **_REVIEWING IS NECESSARY & APRECIATED!_** ^^;


End file.
